Which Harry is Harry?
by Nikkii-Love706
Summary: His relatives have taken it to far. Now Harry has locked himself in his own mind and certain emotions are taking over, will the real Harry ever come back out? Pairing Undecided! YAOI!
1. Ch 1Gone to Far

Which Harry Is Harry?

By: NikkiiLove-706

Warning: BoyxBoy, Dark Themes, Rape/Abuse, Alive!Sirius, Ron/Ginny/Hermione/Dumbledore!Bashing, Confusion, and Much More!

Disclaimer: I regretably do not own any Harry Potter Characters or Locations… If I did there would be some major YAOI! And, maybe, a dash of Extreme Darkness!

**Chapter 1: Gone to Far!**

The pain was unbearable, it felt like he was being sawed in half by a jagged knife. With each thrust of his Uncles hips he could feel more tear's stream down his bruised face. This summer has been the worst since he was 9 years old. The Dursley's have taken there '_care_' to far this time. He was fed twice a week….. maybe, with a cup of water a day, and his Uncle and Cousin have taken to beating and raping him daily. They werent even letting him leave his room.

It has been 2 months since Dumbledore thankfully died and a loooong month since he was placed back into his relatives '_care_', if you can even call it that. Ha, care. Yeah right more like I'm their **plaything**. His last bit of hope of being rescued from his '_loving_' relatives invetiably died as his Uncle Vernon slammed into him ones more and came in his ass with a grunt, "Fuuuuuuck….." The wizarding worlds last hope of defeating the most powerful dark lord ever, Harry Potter, passed out as a bright light was eminated in the small room, then there was nothing.

~HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~

A tall and skinny man with shoulder length black hair, dressed in maroon and gold robes apparated in front of #4 Privet Drive. Along with a tall, well-built red head dressed in a black tank top and green leather pants standing next to another well-built man with long greasy black hair and wearing black dueling robes. The man in maroon turned and glarred at the black bat like man. "Merlin Snivellus! We have been here a total of 45 seconds and you havent even started to **try** and take down the wards. Hurry up already, I want to see my godson!", he barked. "_Snivellus_" also known as Professor Severus Snape glowered at the man in maroon. "Stupid Mutt!" The "_mutt_" also called Sirius Black opened his mouth to retaliate but the deep voice of Charlie Weasley interrupted, "Oi, both of you shut up! Snape hurry with the wards I have a bad feeling in my gut and Sirius please leave him alone to work, please!" With a slight nod from all three of them. The Potions Master got to tearing down the wards, as Sirius and Charlie stepped back.

Within 5 minutes the wards were deactivated and Charlie hurtled towards the door not even bothering to knock as he burst in. His stomache was clenching in that strange way every time something was wrong or just off. He heard Sirius and Severus walk-in behind him but payed them but just a glance, then he was sprinting up the stairs and stopped infront of a door with five different bolt locks on it. He could hear grunting, moans, and the faint creaking of a bed. While he slowly reached for the handle Sirius came up next to him looking curiously at the door and locks. Twisting the knob and pushing the door open they were shocked at what they saw.

There on a ragged bed was a whale of a man looking as though he was having a seizure on top of a frail looking body. Sirius gasped while Charlie glarred. They heard a low moan, "Fuuuck…." That's when they both realized what was happening. Charlies eyes flashed in anger and disgust before he cast a stunning and stinging hex at the fat mass that slumped on top of the bloody and bruised body of Harry Potter.

Knocking the fat lard off of Harry, Charlie wrapped him up in his own cloak and carefully picked up the fragile boy holding him bridle style in his arms. The red head turned quickly to Sirius, who had taken to kicking the mountain of blubber on the ground and ordered him to find Severus and get Harry's things before he disapparated to the entrance of Grimmauld Place.

Charlie ran as fast as he could into Grimmauld without jostling the bundle in his arms to much. The second he was over the threshold he hollered for Bill and Remus. The two came in looking worried, but when they saw what was in the dragon tamers arms they surged forward and immediately started scans and clearing a spot to work. When told,Charlie carefully placed the broken body onto the table and stepped away. Bill rushed out of the room as Remus calculated the damage. The oldest Weasley returned with an armful of potions and towels.

As the werewolf started the healing spells, Bill turned to Charlie. "What the hell happened?" Charlie rub his eyes and realized that there were silent tears pouring out of his eyes. "We went to get him and I started getting that bad feeling in my tummy, you know which one Bill, and so the second Severus got the wards down I ran inside. I went straight to the bedroom, there were about five different bolt locks outside his door, and I could hear sounds from inside and when we opened the door," He paused and took a deep breath, "His Uncle – His god damn, mother fucking Uncle was," He choked on the last few words, "Ra-raping Hi-him." There was a collection of gasps from the doorway behind them. Charlie turned and standing just inside the door was his twin brothers and Draco.

George was crying, Fred looked confused like he doesn't comprehend what he had just heard and Draco – well, Draco looked down right pissed, "I'm sooOOooOOoo going to beat those filthy muggles to a finely ground pulp." The blonde stated through clenched teeth. 'How could they do that to Harry? Those sick BASTARDS!' Nearly everyone thought.

From across the room a feral growl erupted from Remus as he turned towards the group, "Everyone, except Bill, get out! Your distacting us and there is a lot of damage!" He snapped out as he craddled Harry's head as Bill poured a potion in the non-responsive mouth and massaging the muscles in the throat to make the boy swallow. Everyone quickly left. Each face showing a different emotion. Sad, anger, shame, confussion, and most importantly they all had a determined glint in their eye's.

~HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~

After nearly an hour of potions, charms, spells, scans, and muggle doctory, Harry was carried up stairs and tucked in to a large bed. They had all decided that they would each take turns watching over him. Remus, then Sirius, then Snape, followed by Gred and Forge, then Draco, next Bill, and lastly Charlie.

For six straight days they kept the rotation up, that is until Harry started to stir on George's shift. Fred needed more sleep so it was only George at the moment. Jumping up, he grasped Harry's hand and smiled as those killing curse green eyes slowly blinked open. "Hello? What are you doing in my room?" The younger boys voice was soft but alittle hoarsefrom not using it in such a long time. "Harry, sweets, your at Grimmauld. Siri, Sev, and Charlie picked you up 6 days ago. We have been so worried. You were brought back nearly dead. We've been taking shifts hoping you would open your beautiful eyes. GAH! Im soooo happy your awake!" He absentmindly started to run his fingers through Harry's hair. The boy blushed and hid his face with his hands. "I – um – well, I don't really know who you are?" George's grin dropped. "What do you mean?" Harry's blush intensified as he peaked out from behind his hands. "Well….. well, I don't really know who you are. I remember bits and – and pieces but I do-don't remember you." He buried himself into the blankets.

"I'll be right back, kk? Im just going to get Severus." With that he stood and wandered out of the room down to Snape's door. He knocked, "Snape! Harry's awake but we might have a problem." The door almost immediately flew open and reveiled the potions master. "What do you mean by 'problem'?" George gulped, "Well, he doesn't remember me and he says that he can only remember fragments of his life." Snape looked at him, pondering. "Alright. I will go check on him and you can go get everyone else and meet in thye hall, ok?" With a nod George moved quickly down the hall and up the stairs, as Severus stalked swiftly down the hall and slipped in to Harry's room.

"Harry?" He walked up to the bed and pulled the covers down enough for him to see a pair of emerald orbs starring up at him. "Professor Snape?" Harry squeked and pulled the blanket tightly around himself . "Um, what are you doing here? What happened to the red head?" Snape growled lightly, "He is in the hallway with everyone else. I just want to check on you." He yanked the blanket down again and pushed Harry's hair out of his eye's. "Harry? Are you ok? What do you remember?" Harry nodded, his hair falling back into his eyes. "I remember somethings. A bit of 1st, 2nd, and 3rd year but 4th is a mystery at the moment, 5th and 6th I remember nearly perfectly but I don't remember people, just what happened." Snape nodded, "Why do you suppose you remember me?" Harry blushed an even deeper shade of scarlet and Snape was alittle worried that he would faint from blood rush. "You – um – have been a constant in my li-life. You keep me gro-grounded. The potions master looked taken a back, "Harry, well, that's sweet, I think. Thank you. Now do you want everyone else to come in now?"

When he received a nod he turned to the door and opened it, everyone slowly hearded in. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Sirius, Remus, and Draco. Severus turned back to Harry. "Alright, other than me who do you remember?" Harry looked over everyone with a blush that seemed to be permantly attached to his face. "Uh, Hello Draco." He said with a shy wave and immediately looked down. Draco looked shocked while a majority of the others looked annoyed. They were all thinking the same thing, 'Why him?' Snape must have thought the same thing because he turned to the shy boy and asked. Harry mumbled under his breath, "Same reason as you." Snape nodded, "Ok, im going to get Remus," He pointed to said man, "to check you over, alright?" With a slight nod from Harry, Severus switched spots with the werewolf who immediately started a scan.

With a pleased grunt Remus smiled affectionatly down at the blushing boy, "It seems all you need is sleep and you will be fine in the morning. Do you want anyone to stay with you?" Harry mummbled so low that only Remus could hear him. "Alright Harry." He turned to the group, "Which ever Weasley that was in here earlier Harry wants you to stay, so everyone else get out and back to bed." With a chorus of goodnights everyone left the blushing boy and a red head alone.

Harry shifted around feeling akward, "Umm, do you want to go to bed now?" George enthusiastically crawled under the covers, pulling the raven closer. Harry squeked but snuggled closer, burying his head on to George's chest.

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Night, George." The red head smiled, happy that Harry was already remembering.

~HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~

*Well – that's the first chapter. What do you think? Please review, yeah? But NO Flamers!


	2. Ch 2Personality Disorder Much

Which Harry is Harry?

By: Nikkii-Love706

Disclaimer and Warning: See Chapter 1.

Sorry, I forgot to do this last chapter:

"Talking."

'Thought.'

"_Parseltongue._"

**Chapter 2: Personality Disorder Much?**

George woke up a little later then he had intended to. Rolling over he felt around for Harry. He sprang up as his eyes frantically searched around the room, but no such luck, no Harry. Darting out of the room he searched the hall, but still no Harry. George ran to a door and pounded a few times. The door swung open revealing a tired Remus, "Yes, George?" He mumbled while rubbing his eyes. "Remus! Harry isnt in his room! I woke up and he was gone. Just poof!" George exclaimed while flailing his arms about and nearly hitting the rumpled werewolf.

There was a quiet chuckle from down the hall, "Looking for little old me?" Both, George and Remus, whipped there heads toward the voice and there standing at the end of the hall was the boy they were looking for but he seemed alittle different. Harry was wearing tight black skinny jeans, a shredded T-shirt over a long sleeved mesh shirt, and black knee high boots. There was a thin line of black around his eyes and his hair even looked longer, framing his face and expertly tossed in that I-just-got- the-best-shag-of-my-life look. "Har-harry? What are you wearing?" George stuttered out while Remus looked as though he was going to drool. "I was about to head down stairs, get me a samitch, and look for your brother Charlies sexy ass. Mmm." He turned and gracefully sauntered down the stairs with a small smirk playing on his lips.

George staired at the stairway, "OH. MY. GOODNESS. Remus can you believe that? Was that really Harry?" He turned to the werewolf and nearly laughed. Remus was still stairing at the end of the hall with drool gathering at the corner of his parted lips. The red head snapped his fingers in the mesmorized mans face, but there was no reaction. He sighed, "Whatever." With a small shrug he turned towards his room to get dressed and then he was going to interigate a little raven haired minx.

~HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~

Charlie was sitting at the dinning room table drinking a cup of coffee and looking over the latest addition of the prophet, 'The Ministry is getting more idiotic each day.' He thought as he read over the article on the arrest of multiple ministry officals.

He was pulled from his mussings by someone pulling the paper from his hands and next thing he knows – the same person is straddling his lap. There was a puff of hot air near his ear. "Hello sexy." A voice like velvet purred, but he was caught off guard by how familiar that voice was. "H-harry?" The raven haired boy leaned back and shifted his hips in a way that made Charlie gasp. "Sorta." He looked up at the boy in his lap with confusion shinning in his eyes, "Harry? What happe – " He was cut off by silky lips molding to his own with just the barest of pressure. The dragon tamer couldn't resist leaning into the delicious body in his lap. He licked at the boys bottom lip, begging for entrance and almost immediately granted access, but just when he was about to delve into that sweet mouth they were gone. He blinked up surprised at the furious face of Sirius Black and George Weasley.

"What the hell Charlie?" George exclaimed with his arms once again flailing about. "Yeah, Charlie! What do you think you were doing to my godson, huh?" Sirius growled as he looked down at the boy in his arms and quickly turned him around to get a good look at him. "Harry?" Said boy looked at them and smirked, "Technically, but my name is also James. I am but one of Harry's personalities." Charlie finally spoke up, "What exactly do you mean?" Harry – wait, James – pulled out of Sirius grasp and sat down in Charlies lap. "Well, Hun, it is actually quite simple. Harry has locked himself in here," He pointed to his head, "And with out him at the forefront us other _Harry's_ are going to come out and play while he deals with his issues. Anything else?" James stated all this with a almost amused tone. George decided to step up, "Yes there is something else, James! What the hell were you doing with Charlie?" James looked up at them sheepishly, "I was kissing him and, I mean, how could you not, he is just so sexy." He stated with a lustful look at the red head in question but then his face fell to one of contemplative. "Hm, maybe I should warn you guys buuut – Nah it will be funner to see your reactions." He giggled and Charlie wrapped his arms around James waist. "Well, what ever it is I don't mind this right now."

Charlie grinned cheekily at the group and Sirius glowered at the scene. "I mind!" Just then Remus walked in, "Mind what?" The animagus didn't answer, instead he just pointed to the two sitting. Immediately Remus growled, "Harry, get off his lap!" James just giggled and stood up, unwrapping Charlies reluctant arms from his waist. "Well, im going to take a nap, you guys explain to him, k?" And with that he left.

Remus huffed and turned to the group, "So, what is going on?" George spoke up first, "Well – Harry told us that the real Harry locked himself in his head and now all his other personalities can come out. That one that just left was James, he kinda seemed punkish, yeah? And he seems to have a thing for Charlie." Remus looked confused but nodded. "Were going to have to tell everyone." The small group of four agreed and sepereated to go inform Severus, Fred, Bill, and Draco.

~HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen discussing this and that over tea, nobody took notice of Harry walk in rubbing his eyes with a small yawn. He was in one of Sirius large T-shirts and holding a blanket. They didn't notice until he was crawling on to Sirius lap and snuggling in to the animagus' neck. Everyone went quiet and looked at the two. "Harry, pup, what you doing?" Sirius questioned and the only reply was muffled in to the side of his neck. "What was that?" Harry pulled away alittle with a small yawn. "My names Chibi."

Remus and Bill tried to stifle their chuckles but didn't quite succed. Everyone turned to the two. "Whats so funny?" A few of the non-laughing accupents asked. Bill chuckles died down alittle, "Do none of you know what _Chibi_ means?" By the quietness he quessed not. "The japanese translation is if im not mistaken is 'Little One'. I thought it suited him with how adorable he was being." Remus stated with a large grin. A few chuckled, others looked at Remus like he was crazy for knowing that.

They all turned back to Chibi, who at the moment was snuggling up against Sirius and licking the animagus' neck affectionately. Everyone could tell that it was affecting Sirius and surprisingly it was Severus that saved him from an akward situation. "Chibi?" The boy lifted his head to look at him. "Why are you in Sirius' lap and not Charlie's? I thought Harry liked Charlie?" The others nodded, agreeing. With a small smile Chibi replyed, "Well – James likes Charlie, I like Sirius, and truthfully I don't know who Harry likes." Fred questioned, "So are you telling us that each of Harry's personalities likes a different person?" Chibi nodded and went back to nuzzeling Sirius' neck.

Draco leaned over to Charlie, "Should we be letting him do that?" They both glanced over at the couple. "I don't really know. I don't think this _Harry_ is like the one that likes me. Chibi kind of reminds me of a cat, alittle bit." Draco nodded and opened his mouth to reply but snapped it shut when Remus growled. Draco and Charlie looked up to see Harry pulling Sirius out of his chair towards the door with a not so innocent glint in his emerald eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Remus snarled out. Sirius was so dazed that he couldn't even answer. "Me and Siri are going to go play a game." Chibi purred out. Immediately two identical red heads had yanked the animagus away from the boy and Draco had scooped him up from around the waist and away from the dazed man. "Oi, what the hell? I want my Siri! Let go!" Chibi whined and tried to wiggle out of the arms holding him. "No. Bad Chibi." Draco reprimineded, "Now sit down and be a good kitten!" Almost like a switch was flicked the boy stopped sturggling and sank to the floor, sitting indian style. "Criss-cross applesauce, hands in your lap." Chibi sang as he placed his hands in his crossed lap. Draco couldn't help but coo at the sight and sank down to sit with the boy. "Well, that was adorable!" Bill stated as the others nodded in agreement, well – except Sirius, who was still zoned out from the playful boys unseen skills.

~HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~

The rest of the afternoon went without anymore incidents. Though Chibi did try to _convince_ Sirius to go up stairs to play a two-player "game", again. Other than that it went smoothily. They all played real games with him, even Snape, and had a relaxed dinner. They ended the day with a pouting Chibi being carried up stairs.

"I want to sleep with Sirius!" The teenage boy pouted as he was carried in to Remus' bedroom on said werewolfs shoulder. "Sorry Chibi, but you might try something on padfoot and im the only one that can keep you from running off." With that Remus kicked the door closed and tossed the boy on to his bed. "Your pj's are on the dresser. Im going to go change in the bathroom, k?" The werewolf smiled when the younger nodded and yawned, before closing the door and getting dressed quickly. He swiftly slid back in to his room and immediately froze. There on his bed was Chibi in nothing but one of Remus' _Queen_ T's. "Holy cra – I mean Chibi, is there something wrong with your pajama's?" He asked. Chibi jumped off the bed and bounced over to the older man. "Nope, I just like the smell of old T-shirts!" The smiling boy said as he pulled the werewolf to the bed and pushed him down under the covers, before the smaller boy climbed in and cuddled up next to the older man with a contented sigh.

"Nighty night, Remi."

"Night, Chibi."

~HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~

*Well – that was chapter 2….. what did you think? Please Review! NO Flamers!


	3. Ch 3 Who Woulda Thought?

Which Harry is Harry?

By: Nikkii-Love706

Disclaimer and Warning: See Chapter 1.

Alright – Let us see what personalities we have seen so far: James (a punkish, laid back type) is with Charlie, Chibi (Childish but lustful with cat tendency), and the one shy one from when "Harry" had first waken up at Grimmauld (Yes, he was one of the personalities (Can you guess who he is in love with?))

"Talking."

'Thought.'

"_Parseltongue._"

**Chapter 3: Who Woulda Thought?**

The next morning everyone woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. Sirius and three of the four Weasley's rushed down stairs in there pj's, while Remus, Bill, Draco and Severus actually got ready for the day.

As they rushed down the hall to the kitchen they were all thinking similar, 'Guess Mum/Molly got here early.' When they burst in to the kitchen they were not met by a repriminding red head, instead they were greeted with a warm smile plastered on a pale face with relaxed emerald eye's and unruly hair pinned to one side out of the gorgeous face. This beautiful creature was also dressed in a white frilly apron, a loose-fitting black T-shirt, and white jeans. "Morning everyone." He said in a soft voice. "Im Logan." He then gestured for the group to sit and that is when they noticed the huge clutter of food on the table. There was bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, waffles, biscutts and gravy, freshly cut fruit, orange juice, milk, and coffee. They all stood with godsmacked expression's.

"Hey! Whats with the blockade?" A grumpy voice huffed out behind the group, which snapped them in to action and they happily plopped down to eat the feast, letting the others guess why there was a _blockade._ "Oh my." Draco gasped. "Sooo, you are obviously not Chibi." Remus stated as he and Severus sat down, immediately piling food on to their plates. "No, im Logan." The boy said while gesturing for Draco to sit and handing a fresh cup of coffee to Bill. There were several groans and moans around the table. "Dear Merlin! Logan this frickin' amaaaazing!" Sirius excitedly said around a mouth full of pancakes. Everyone else just nodded to enthralled in the epicness of the food to talk and Logan didn't seem to mind.

Breakfast passed rather quickly but everyone was to stuffed to move and all of them had to wonder who this one was in love with because if he always cooked like this none of them would mind having him around. "Logan?" Said boy looked up from the dishes. "Yes, Fred?" "Your other sides told us that each of Harry's personalities are in love with a different person and im sure a few of us, including me, are wondering who for you?" Logan turned off the faucet and glided to the end of the table where Severus, Bill, and Remus were sitting. And to everyone's surprise he leaned down and kissed Bill right on the lips.

The kiss was soft but short and it was the type of gentle kiss that left the oldest Weasley wanting more. "Oh – that's sweet." Fred and George cooed. Bill ignored everyone in the room except the adorable raven. "So Logan, what do you want to do today?" Said boy gracefully sat on his lap with a gentle smile. "I was planning on having a peaceful day and lounge around but if you want to do something I wouldn't mind changing my plans." Bill wrapped his long arms around the boys waist and pulled him closer. "I wouldn't mind relaxing. Life has been a bit stressful as of late." He said with a chuckle. "So true." Logan agreed before turning to the others, "I have a wonderful idea! How bout a picnic in the back yard?" He asked happily. Fred and George gave him enthusiastic thumbs up, Sirius nodded his head vigouresly, and the others just smiled. They all really just wanted to eat some more of Logans food. "Well, fine don't actually voice your opinion, non-talking people!" He said a bit sarcastically before a grin broke across his face.

~HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~

Logan spent the morning in the living room with Bill, Sirius, Remus, and Draco. They were lounging around and discussing random things that popped in to one of their heads, like what exactely is a nargle or about how weird the goblins look. The others were all busy, but said they would join them for lunch. Severus was working on some potions for Hogwarts infrimary, the twins were working on some of their newest products, and Charlie was finishing up some of the satistics for some of the dragons growth charts.

"So Logan?" Draco asked the raven-haired boy. "Yes, Drake?" Logan replyed with a smile from his spot on Bills lap. "How does the whole switching personalities work exactly?" Logan tilted his head slightly to the left and nibbling his bottom lip while he thought. "Well, I think, that when ever the personality in control of Harry's body goes to sleep a different side comes and takes over. I don't actually know how my turn came about, and us other personalities arent actually aloud to discuss one another, well except for James and Alexander, they basically have free rein." He smiled at them as he finished. The others looked thoughtful for a moment til Remus spoke up. "That does explain some things, but what about the subtle diffrence's in looks?" Logan nodded his understanding, "To tell you the truth, I don't know how that works, but I do know that when the personality takes over their style goes with it. Like for example I am more soft and delicate because that goes with my motherly personality, while James has more of a sexy, rebel vibe so it will show in his features, the hair is the main change." They all sat and thought over what they learned.

Logan looked at the clock on the mantle and hopped off of Bill, "Sorry guys, I need to go make the picnic. Sirius can you find a blanket for me?" When he the animagus nodded and stood to retrieve the item, Logan smiled at the group before placing a kiss to the eldest Weasely's cheek and skipped out of the room to the kitchen.

~HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~

It was about 1pm by the time Logan had finished the picnic and had set everything up in the back yard. He smiled happily as he went about the house getting everyone and leading them out back.

When the door closed as the last person stepped out Logan turned to the group with a flourish that revealed the thought out picnic. In the center of a large midnight blue blanket was bowls and trays of multiple different sandwhichs, cole slaw, potatoe chips, potatoe salad, and some fresh lemonade. "Alright guys, dig in!" He exclaimed proudly. The group didn't need to be told twice, most of them had been waiting all morning to eat more of Logans yummy food. Sirius sat on one side of Logan and Bill on the other. Charlie sat next to Sirius, next to him was Severus, then the twins were next to him. Draco was sitting next to Bill and Remus was in between Draco and George.

The group chatted over lunch and played some frisbee afterwards. Sirius was in his animagus form and chasing after the frisbee as it was passed between each person. After only a short while Bill, Remus, and Logan had opted to sit and watch.

As they watched and laughed Logan ended up falling asleep with his head in Bills lap. Remus chuckled lightly as he looked over at the sleeping boy and the red-head who was combing his fingers through the raven locks. "Well, I guess your turn is over, Bill." The eldest Weasely sighed. "Yeah, and knowing the twins and Sirius, they are going to complain about not getting to try Logans delicious dinner skills." They both laughed at that.

~HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~

It was only an hour later that Bill felt Harry stir and unconciously his arm tightened around the boys waist, the others were now busy playing croque. When he looked down at the boy in his lap, he was greeted with a feirce glare that rivaled the infamous Snape glare. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" The voice that came out of the pissed looking boys lips was cold and made a shiver run up Bills spine, but before he could answer there was a _pop_ and there was no more Harry in his lap.

Bill released a distrested sound and yelled to the others. "GUY'S! Harry's Gone!"

~HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~ HP~

* Well, that's the new chapter. Was it good? Bad? Somewhere in the middle? I know it is sort of a cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it. Hehe. So your probably wondering where Harry went right? Well you will just have to wait till the next chapter! Haha. And if you can guess where Harry disappeared to I might just let you decide who the _real_ Harry is in love with or I will give you a cookie. Which ever….. =D


End file.
